Evangelina Petrova
by dianaemrys15
Summary: Eva has had a tough life. From living in an orphanage to being friendless at Hogwarts, but she stayed strong. Going on a muggle studies trip with seven others was not planned but turned out to be the best When her, Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks arrive in mystic falls all hells about to break loose. Hopefully they will all survive the year ... or maybe not.
1. Prologue

_ A/N I don't own anything that you recognize. I only own Evangelina Kalina Petrova and her Parents Elizabeth Anastasiya and Alexsandar Nikolai Petrova. This is set in present years but still in the Marauders era. Canon couples in both Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries except for Sirius/OC. __Tonks is born at the same time as Remus so her parents are older. Rated M for later chapters. The romance between Sirius and Eva will go rather fast but not too fast._

(Elizabeth P.O.V.)

**Bulgaria June, 22, 1994**

It was mid-day when I felt my first contraction hit. I had been getting cramps all day but I thought the baby was just in an uncomfortable position. The baby wasn't due for two more weeks and I was home alone. Alexsandar wouldn't be home for another hour so I knew I had to call someone. My mother I automatically thought. I went into the kitchen panicked and called my mother who luckily picked up as she is normally in the wizarding world. Здравейте (Hello) she said. Мама (mom)? Да (yes) she replied. Аз съм на труда и аз съм сама вкъщи.Имам нужда от помощ. (I'm in labor and I'm home alone. I need help). КАКВО? Аз ще бъда веднага.Просто задръжте и дълбоки вдишвания (WHAT? I'll be right over. Just hold on and take deep breaths). Бързам (hurry) I said and hung up. I was freaking out but knew I needed to calm down so I sat on my couch and took deep relaxing breaths. I was slowly relaxing and finally slowed my heart down as my mother arrived by floo.

The contractions were getting closer together and more and more painful. I don't know how much longer I'll last. Елизабет бебето ми правят толкова добре и трябва да сте готови да прокара в около четиридесет и пет минути.Запазете спокойствие и да се дълбоки вдишвания.Вие не искате да получите рана (Elizabeth my baby, you are doing so well and you should be ready to push in about forty-five minutes. Keep calm and take deep breaths. You don't want to get wound up). Добре мамо, но Александър още не е дошъл (Okay mom, but Alexsandar is not here yet). Той ще дойде (he will come).

It was about forty minutes later when Alexsandar arrived home in a panicked state. He calmed when he saw me and just kept silent and held my hand as I was in more pain in this moment then I have been in my entire life.

Време е Елизабет.Натиснете скъпа (It is time Elizabeth. Push darling). I pushed and in that instant I was in so much pain I started screaming and yelling obscenities at Alexsandar.

Задник.Вие никога не сте ме докосва отново (YOU ASSHOLE. YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN). AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Виждам главата.Само още един голям тласък на Елизабет (I see a head. Just one more big push Elizabeth). AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Тя е красиво момиченце! (It's a beautiful baby girl). Какво я именуване (What are you naming her)? Evangelina Калина Петрова (Evangelina Kalina Petrova) I said gazing down at my beautiful brunette haired baby.

_**1 year later**_

Усмивка за камера бебе (Smile for the camera baby). I can't believe it has already been one year. Evangelina is already talking, crawling and running. We have documented her whole year and she is as beautiful as ever. She has thick, silky dark brown hair like her father, my bright brown eyes, rosy red lips, button nose and heart shaped face. She has Alexsandar's dimples and slim build. She will be absolutely gorgeous when she grows up. She also has displayed accidental magic. She summoned her bottle and made some blocks dance, and recently she has been levitating around the house.

BOOM! CRASH! Скъпа, слез от там (Baby, get down from there)! Alexsandar exclaimed. Ще се нарани (You'll get hurt). She just giggled and clapped her hands. Скъпа.Ела при мен (sweetie. Come to me) I said. She leaped into my arms as Alexsandar watched me with a warm smile. А защо тя да ви слуша и не ме (Now why does she listen to you and not me)? Защото тя никога не попадне в беда с вас, можете да си прави каквото си иска.тя е малка принцеса на татко (Because she never gets in trouble with you, you let her do what she wants. She is daddy's little princess.) I replied amused.

It was getting late and I could see little Eva falling asleep, so I picked her up and set her in her cot. Нощен бебе, аз те обичам. Ангелите са бди над вас (Night baby, I love you. Angels are watching over you) I whispered and kissed her head. Alexsandar kissed her and said goodnight as I went back downstairs.

Ей красива (Hey gorgeous). Alexsandar said as he wrapped his arms around me. Ей себе си (hey yourself) I replied playfully as I spun around and kissed him. I was perfectly happy and content with my little family, but it wouldn't stay that way for long.

_**3 months later**_

Two groups of people were after us. Some dark wizards who follow this Lord Voldemort fellow and some witches and vampires who worked against another vampire named Niklaus, and wanted to end the Petrova line. What most people don't know is that I am a minor seer. I can only see my death and the exact date it happens.

It will happen in two nights and only my husband knows. My mother and father both died several months ago, not long after Evangelina was born and we both have no other family. I have put both Alexsandar's and my personal belongings and things of sentimental and monumental value in my personal vault at gringots. I have packed a bag for her along with a couple letters that will explain why this happened and her heritage. We are dropping her off at a nice muggle orphanage in the morning. So this will be my last day with her.

I memorized her face. The smooth tan skin, rosy cheeks, dimples, dark hair, brown eyes, slim build, button nose, heart shaped face, and that bright smile. I knew this would be some of the last times that I saw her.

_**The next day**_

We had just dropped Evangelina off with a letter explaining we couldn't take care of her. I hope she will be happy and loved and that she will turn into that beautiful girl that I knew was in her. The whole day I just was with my husband it was time.

They burst through the house and killed Alexsandar first. I ran, even though I knew it would happen. The last thing I saw was a green light heading towards me and then nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

_ A/N I don't own anything that you recognize. I only own Evangelina Kalina Petrova and her Parents Elizabeth Anastasiya and Alexsandar Nikolai Petrova. This is set in present years but still in the Marauders era. Canon couples in both Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries except for Sirius/OC. __Tonks is born at the same time as Remus so her parents are older. Rated M for later chapters. The romance between Sirius and Eva will go rather fast but not too fast._

(Evangelina's P.O.V)

**Hogwarts, June 20****th****, 2012**

I was reviewing my muggle studies notes in the Ravenclaw common room when the note came. _Please come to my office immediately, dress appropriately as there will be guests. Please hurry this matter is about your muggle studies exam. Grandpa Albus P.S I enjoy lemon drops._

I hurried to my dorm room and dressed in a pair of purple jeans, with a fancy purple top, leather jacket and a pair of purple ankle boots (pic on profile) before hurrying to Grandpa's office.

Lemon Drops I said clearly to the statue. It opened and I hurried up the stairs.

"Enter" said Grandpa before I could knock.

I went inside and saw Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, James Potter, Alice Prewitt, Lily Evans and Nymphadora Tonks. I quickly sat at the last available seat which was beside Sirius. What most people do not know is that I live next to James and his parents in Godric's hollow. As soon as Sirius started living with them I began getting to know him and now I am friends with them both, although that stopped because they didn't want to talk at school because it would ruin their "reputation". So I said that I didn't want to be friends with them anymore, but I'm hoping to reconcile our relationship.

"The reason I have called you here today is to inform you, if you didn't already know, you or your parents signed you up for extra muggle studies credit or you will gain a credit even if you didn't sign up for the class. This "exam" or credit will be different. You will not be writing about different muggle people or products, you will actually stay in a muggle home. This will take a year to finish, so you eight will be living in a house together in a town called Mystic Falls, which is in Virginia. You will attend high school as seniors and get a full muggle experience. I know Evangelina has a house in Mystic Falls and is graciously allowing you all to stay there. Now are there any questions?"

"Will we have to pay rent?" Lily asked.

"No, but you will have to buy your own food and pitch in around the house. Anything else?"

"When do we have to arrive in mystic Falls?" Asked James.

"You will have to be there by September 2nd at the latest. Now, any last questions? No, very well off you go and remember to pack everything you need and since most of you know nothing about muggle education, before you leave I will transfer everything you need into your mind with a simple spell. Now you will come to Hogwarts first and from there you will floo to Evangelina's house that is all".

I was undecided about this. I am glad to be given this opportunity but it is also scary to be living in a completely different place with seven people you hardly know. I am also excited to see Mystic Falls and everything in it. This will be either a great learning experience or it will be a total disaster and I am looking forward to seeing this place for myself.

**July 15****th**** 2012**

I am going over to James' house. I wouldn't normally be doing this but lately I have been hanging out with James and Sirius and I have been falling for Sirius more and more each day that I spend with him. He has really proved he has changed and that he is serious about us. I am going on my first date with him tonight and we are going to go to dinner and a movie. I am excited.

I continued to James' house and walked in as soon as I got there as I have been doing all summer.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey" they replied.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Quiditch?" James asked.

"Sure". I replied. "What about you Sirius?" I asked.

"I'll Ref" he said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Let's Go". I said. As soon as we got our brooms and reached the pitch we were up in the air, since it was one on one the first one to catch the snitch won. I looked around trying to spot the snitch. I saw a flask of gold in the corner of my eye and dove towards it at the same time as James. I felt the cool metal of the snitch as I caught just before James.

"Yes" I exclaimed.

"No fair" James said pouting.

"It was too" I said. "Anyway I'm going to get ready for my date. I'll see you at seven Sirius" I said as I descended onto the ground.

"Bye" they said.

"Bye" I replied as I walked to my house.

Once I got home I immediately headed upstairs to pick my outfit. I choose a yellow dress, with red heels, a beautiful bracelet, a ruby necklace and earring set, a yellow purse, and a pair of matching underwear (pic on profile). I set my outfit on my bed and went and took a shower. I washed myself with vanilla smelling shampoo and body wash. Once I finished I put a robe on and blow dried my hair. I carefully curled it (pic on profile) and put on my outfit. I had just put the finishing touches on my makeup when there was a knock at the door.

I went downstairs and opened the door. Sirius was waiting outside in black jeans, a black t-shirt, a leather jacket, running shoes and a bouquet full of red roses and one multicolored one (pic on profile).

"For you, beautiful". He said as he handed me the roses.

"Thank-You" I said. "Come in. I just am going to put these in a vase. Wait here" I said.

I quickly Put the roses in a vase on the kitchen table and hurried back. "So, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on" he said.

He led us to a black Mercedes. We got in and drove about half an hour to this small diner called Amor.

"They have great food" he said. We went inside and got a balcony table. It was beautiful. There was a candle on the table with a red table cloth.

"Hi, my name is Lauren and I'll be your server today. May I ask what drinks you want to start with?"

"I'll have a glass of your finest white wine" I said.

"I'll have a beer" Sirius said.

"I'll be right back with your drinks"

I was looking at the menu, along with Sirius and I finally decided on what I wanted. Just in time to because the waitress just arrived with our drinks.

"May I ask what you would like to order?"

"I'll have Chicken Parmesan with a Caesar Salad" I said.

"I'll have Steak with Fries, please" Sirius said.

As she was getting our food Sirius and I were getting to really know each other.

"Favorite color?" I asked.

"Blue, yours?" Sirius asked.

"Purple. A place you want to visit?"

"Rome. Were you born here because you don't look like a typical English person?"

"No, I was born in Bulgaria but, my parents died when I was little and my adoptive parent lived here so I moved. Do you speak any other languages?"

"Yes, I speak Latin and French. When is your Birthday?"

"June 22nd, when is yours?"

"October 5th".

Just then our food came and we started eating as Sirius told me some stories of his funny pranks. I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe as he told of the time he replaced all of the Slytherin students' shampoo and body wash with Nair.

"It was hilarious, they never noticed until breakfast when their hair started to fall out. It was one of our better pranks"

We had just finished eating and we ordered mocha caramel cheesecake for desert. It was so good, while we were eating desert I was telling Sirius about my hobbies.

"I love to sing and dance. I have been in lessons since I was 6. I also have been in martial arts lessons and drawing lessons. I have a few different passions but singing is my favorite" I said.

We finished our desert and paid for dinner and desert. We quickly hurried to the car and drove to the theatre. We were going to see The Vow. It looked really good. Once we got there and got our tickets and snacks we headed into the theatre. We got seats in the middle and we quickly got comfortable. The movie was starting.

* * *

The movie was good. I loved it. I had a good time and it was a good date. Sirius drove me home and walked me to my door. We were standing on the porch.

"I had a really good time tonight Sirius"

"I did too"

"Well I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah see you tomorrow"

I looked at him and leaned in at the same time as him. Our lips met. I felt a spark and in that moment I knew that I really liked him and could love him if I got to know him better. His lips were soft and he tasted like vanilla. I slowly leaned back and said goodnight. I turned around and closed the door behind me.


End file.
